Disorder in the House Episode Six
by Toneman
Summary: The Condor is out looking for The Shadowmage, and he thinks he knows who it is....


**Disorder in the House**

**Episode 6**

"YOU LIAR!!!" Joe slammed his closed fist on the top of Dr. Nanbu's desk, splintering it to shreds. He grabbed Dr. Nanbu by his jacket, and slammed his back against the wall. "WHERE IS HE?!?!?"

"JOE!!" Ken ran towards Joe, and grabbed him, pulling him away from Dr. Nanbu. "Sit down. I'm sure Hakase has an explanation for this."

"Oh yeah. You stand up for him when he LIES to us!" He pointed an accusatory finger at his mentor. "You knew about this from the start didn't you? Even when we were children, you knew. You said we were the only ones, but we aren't. We all saw it this time."

Dr. Nanbu stood there in silence. He looked out on these children, and found himself speechless. They stood also, staring at him intently, ready for answers.

"I..."

"Where is he??? Wait. I know where he is... That new guy at the J..." Joe headed for the door. Jun ran, and blocked the door from him.

"Get outta my way, Jun."

"No, Joe. Kyle has nothing to do with this. He keeps the bar open while I'm here. How could he be at the J, and fighting us too?"

"I think he looks fishy, too, Sis..."

"Jeinpei!! You shouldn't just say anything that comes to your mind!"

"But Sis!"

"Shut Up!!!!"

"I think Jinpei may be onto something," Gatchaman said. "After all, we don't really know this guy. The least we could do is investigate."

"Ken!!!" Jun looked at him, her eyes almost pleading. "You can't mean that!"

"I do." He looked at her coldly.

"Ah.. Good. Now I can rough him up a bit and not get in trouble..." The Condor smiled.

"Joe. I said check him out, not kill him."

"Well if he fights back, then we know he's with Gallacter." Joe laughed, and ran past Jun, and out the door.

"Oh No!! Ken, we have to catch Joe before he gets to the Snack J, or he'll kill Kyle!!"

"Joe better save me some!!!"

"Jinpei!!!" Jun had scrambled out the door after Joe, but the elevator had already been taken.

_Damn, _she thought, _of all the times to be in an underwater base..._

Dr. Nanbu pulled a hankerchief out of his pocket, and wiped his brow. He really dodged a bullet on that one.

The elevator finally came back, and by the time it had gotten to the Mech garage on the mainland, the G-2 was merely a speck on the horizon. Jun jumped on her bike, with Ken behind her. Jinpei climbed into his buggy, and they were off. They had switched to civillian form by the time they'd hit the freeway. Cars, trucks, and tankers all looked like they were standing still as Jun opened the thottle of her bike, and let it fly. She stayed low, weaving in and out of traffic. She could see Joe's car up ahead, about two and a half miles, and she jerked up on the handle bars. The bike jumped up into the air, and ramped off the car in front of it. She flew through the air about thirty feet, and then landed on the roof of a semi trailer. She sped froward, and jumped from it and hit her nitrous button just as she landed on the road.

"Jun!!!" Ken grabbed on to her even harder, and looked away. He hated riding with her. He needed to get a car someday. Maybe he'd ask Hakase for a raise.

_"A raise? Sure, Ken! How much do you make now, Son?"_

_"Uh... Nothing, Hakase..."_

_"Fine! How's Double Nothing Sound? That's twice what you make now..."_

_Ken sighs heavily..._

"Oh no!!! I lost him!! " Ken was snapped back to reality when Jun yelled back at him.

She tore up the street after Joe, as she rounded the corner of the J. She saw Joe's car parked in front of the Bar. As she got off her bike, the front window exploded with a loud crash. Shards of glass flew everywhere, as a figure flew out the window, and landed on its side with a thump. He coughed, and got to his knees, wiping his mouth with his right hand. Blood was running from it. Joe appeared in the window, and stepped out of it. He walked toward Kyle, and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Now are you gonna tell me who you really are, or do I have to keep beating it out of you?"

"Joe!!!" Jun and Ken both yelled at him, but to no avail.

8 8 8 8 8

Huh... Werewolves of London... Zevon's the man...

_Dum-Dum Dum-Dum Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum_

The simple but infectious piano riff tears through the Snack J's speakers. This place has a pretty good sound system. I'm minding my own business behind the bar, stocking the glasses and liquor for tonight.

_Dum-Dum Dum-Dum Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum_

I hear a loud engine roar. It stops, and a car door slams. The front door opens, and Joe walks in the door, alone. Zevon's raspy voice comes in over the speakers.

_I saw a werewolf with a chineese menu in his hand..._

_Walkin' through the streets of Soho in the rain..._

Joe strolls up to the bar, and I can tell he's lookin for trouble. He puts his hands on the bar, and leans forward. "What are you doing?"

_He was lookin' for the place called Le Ho Fook's_

"What does it look like I'm doin' ? I'm fillin stuff up."

_Gonna' get a big dish of Beef Chow Mein._

_Bite down!!!!_

"No, what are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you just show up out of nowhere? How did you know to come here?"

Damn. He's trying to nail me to the wall. This might be a little tougher than I thought. I stop what I'm doing, and I look at him.

_Awwooooo... Werewolves of London..._

"What are you talking about? I travel around. I lived in the States. I came to Utoland. I needed a job while I was here, and this place hired me. What more do you want?"

_Awwoooooo..._

Joe glares at me. I'm not backing down.

"I'm not buyin it."

_Awwoooooo... Werewolves of London_

"Sounds like your problem. I don't have to tell you a thing." He grabs me then, and jerks me over the bar, and throws me onto the dance floor. I land on my side, to lessen the impact. I couldn't resist...

"You could'a just asked me to dance..."

_Awwoooooo..._

He storms across the room, and I get to my feet. We're alone in here. I can cut loose on him...

He swings his fist wide, and it connects with my jaw before I can dodge. Geez, it feels like I just got hit with a bat. I punch and miss. He grabs my arm, and throws me through the window. I land in a heap on the road, and I manage to get to my knees. I cough, and I spit up blood. Great. I'm busted wide open.I look up, and I see Ken and Jun gawking at me, as Joe saunters through the window over to me. He grabs me up, and pulls me to him.

"Now, are you gonna tell me who you really are, or do I have to keep beatng it out of you?"

"Go to Hell..." I spit in Joe's face, and break away. I begin to run away. I can't fight him off without comprimising my orders from Dr. Nanbu. I hear a shift in the air behind me and I turn, leap, and catch something. Well well, this is The Condor's feather...

"What's this?" I tease him. I smile. "I know what this is... You're the Kagaku Ninjatai..."

Joe's jaw hit the floor, along with the rest of the team's. They know that I know who they are now.

"You better give that back..." Joe stood there with a clenched fist, ready to tear me apart.

"Come take it from me."

Joe charges me, swinging hard. I spring up, over Joe's head, and push from his back, to flip and land behind him. Joe turns, and swings again, hitting me in the stomach. He picks me up, and throws me into the wall of the bar across the street. I cough, and more blood lands on the sidewalk when I spit. I wipe my mouth, and laugh.

"I still got the feather..."

_I don't wanna fight him, but he's gonna kill me if I don't do something..._

Joe grabs for me, and I flash step to the side, appearing behind Joe. I grab his shoulder, whirl him around, and plant a strong right hook firmly in his jaw. I followed with a left, another right, then a knee to the stomach. As Joe hunches over, I use the last of my strength to pound Joe in the back. Joe hits the ground, and lays still.

As I turn to walk away, a hand grabs my ankle, and pulls me to the ground.

"Now you've really pissed me off." Joe gets to his feet, and and brings his arm in front of him. "Bird GO!!!!!"

"Joe!! No!!!"

A flash of light and color surrounds him, and the Joe the Condor is standing there, towering over me.

Jun runs over to Joe, and grabs Joe's arm. "Joe!!! What are you doing?!?!?!?"

"Stay out of this Jun!" He shoves her, and she falls on her rear. The Condor grabs me again, and picks me up. "Come on... Show yourself!!!"

He throws me into the air, and jumps up after me. He grabs me again, and throws me to the ground. I bounce on the street, and roll over. Joe lands with a punch, and I manage to roll out of the way just in time, as a small crater replaces the spot on the street where I had just been. Joe stands up, and rips me off the ground. He throws me into the air again, this time a little higher.

_I don't have a choice... Dr. Nanbu isn't going to like this..._

I flash step again, and reappear behind the Condor. He grabs for me, but I leap over his head, and land in front of him, rolling. As I get to my feet, I pull my pistol from my side pocket, and point it at the Condor's face. I look up to see his gun in my face as well...

"Where did you get that gun?" He says with surprise.

I stared him cold in the eyes... "How do you think I travel without getting roughed up..."

My heart races, and I see in his eyes that he's not backing down. I wink at him and smile...

"Say when, Joe..."

His eyes flicker, and I see the sweat bead up on his forehead. I see a drop grow fat, and it slides fron his brow, and slides down his chin.He tightens the grip on his pistol, and cocks the hammer..."

"Come on Joey... Pull the trigger."

A finger twitches, and a shot tears through the peaceful streets.


End file.
